Summer Heat ::: Time to be a man, Eesti!
by Rektori-sama
Summary: "No, no, no, Eduard. This is the time to show a certain self-control. You know it will be hard, you two are in a public beach, you know you'll like it so much that you'll hardly get a hold of yourself, but you have to do it. Show self-confidence. Finns love self-confidence." I think this sentence kind of sums it all up. WARNINGS: Smut. EstFin.


The Estonian was greeted with a teasing grin as he walked closer to his best friend and sat in front of him on the hot sand, gazing into those two blueberry eyes he knew so well.

"…Wow, I didn't expect it to be that big…~" the other murmured as he saw it in Eduard's hands. The Finn looked mesmerized, surprised but also amazed by it, just like a little child staring at the world's biggest ice lolly.

"… Will it ever fit into my mouth…?" Tino asked looking up at him, tilting his head a little. The Estonian flinched looking back at him and swallowing a little. Was he…

_R-really…!? N-No, I can't let him do that… I-It's embarrassing!_

_No, no, no, Eduard. This is the time to show a certain self-control. You know it will be hard, you two are in a public beach, you know you'll like it so much that you'll hardly get a hold of yourself, but you have to do it. Show self-confidence. Finns love self-confidence._

_B-But he will…!_

_Shut up and be cool._

_Fine._

He took a deep breath and smirked at his beloved Tino "Why don't you try it…~?" he whispered in the sexiest tone he could make.

"I can't really say no to it…~" the other replied, flicking his blond hair as he took it into his hands, biting on his lower lip. Eduard winced a little as his favourite Finn placed his soft lips on the tip of it. The Estonian immediately got sucked into Tino's work: Ah…The way he nibbled on it with his white, perfect teeth, keeping his eyes half-lidded in ectasy…~ Eduard wondered how in hell he could have flinched to such a request, as he half-lid his eyes too, staring at his lover with a smirk and catching his breath a little. God, it was amazing… He really had to get a hold of himself not to moan though. Any suggestive noise would have put them in an awkward situation, so he just started panting, more and more heavily as the Finn started licking slowly from the base to the tip.

_Oh god… S-soome… Please… Go on… More…_

Those words kept echoing in his mind since he could not say them, but he hoped anyway that someway Tino could hear that. And he apparently did, since he started sucking the wetness away, first from the length and then from the tip.

"Mmh…~ It's tasty…" the Finn purred letting out a little moan of approval and closing those cat-like blueberry eyes.

"Ahh… glad to know y-you like it…" the teen muttered back, trying to keep his usual aplomb as the other kept on working with his tongue and lips on it.

Just as he thought he was managing quite well to act cool, the finn started shoving it into his own mouth, his eyes still sealed, destroying any of Eduard's attempt.

Eduard closed his eyes and arched his back. he could sense Tino's soft wet tongue caressing it inside that beautiful, hot, steamy mouth sealed by the finn's narrow lips… the tip hitting at first against the palate and then entering more and more until the back of the throat, the light graze of his white teeth along its length, and eventually his lips kissing the testicles, then a slow movement of head and those lips are stroking the whole length again, closing into a loving kiss on the tip. And back inside again, in and out, in and out, sensuous bliss slowly overwhelming him. It didn't take long until the familiar sensation on his lower belly showed up.

_N-Not… Y-Yet… What will Tino think of me then…?_

_You can't do anything, Eduard. You tried, you failed, that's it. It's not the end of the world though…_

_It /is/! He will laugh at me and never want me to be his friend anym-_

The flow of thoughts got interrupted by the Estonian's body reaction to all the teasing and by the liquid staining his own chest.

"…Viro? Are you all right?"

Finnish eyes blinking at him, a finnish hand rushing into the rucksack for some tissues and padding lovingly all the blood away from his nose and chest and the other hand still holding the ice lolly the Estonian bought for him. Eduard stayed still, paralysed in embarrassment and a bit dizzy.

"… Pff—- You're so weak. How the fuck did you manage to get a nosebleed if you're used to go in saun-" the Finn stopped as something caught his attention. As a boy, he could pretty well recognise a boner when he saw one, even if well wrapped in a pair of swimming trunks.

Eduard caught his breath and tried to cover his manhood with his hands, waiting for an insult, a laughter, or anything. Instead, Tino looked behind himself and then looked up at his friend, patting his shoulder and chuckling a little.

"Old, dirty pervert…~ You'll never change!"

The Estonian frowned a little and looked behind the other's shoulder. And then he saw: his saviour.

Yekaterina skipping the rope and so, making his breasts bounce up and down.

"You could have told me of the show I was missing, you know…?" the finn said smirking. "Now I see what was with all the nosebleed and the panting…~ Eesti, Eesti, Eesti… I wonder what was going on in that pervy mind of yours…~"

_You'd better not know that._


End file.
